blazblue_fanon_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Fate's Authority
Fate's Authority are the ones that believe the worlds should be on a set course and follow a set of pre ordained events. The are the ones who uphold the control of the worlds. At the time of a worlds death or creation they always establish a "Design" that will carry the world forward before souls return or are put on it. Because of this they are believed to be the "gods" of the worlds. However this isn't the case, as Fate's authority is really just a collection of extremely powerful individuals hidden on the other side in their own world beyond reaches of humanity. Takamagahara was indeed modeled after them as a way of humanity attempting to understand the world's patterns and counter instability. In most cases if something is causing instability in the world, the phenomena is erased in the next world to avoid the same thing happening twice. Very few know of their existence, as its kept secret for a reason. They can not break their own code of going down to a world unless it is deemed necessary, and they prefer to leave the souls alone once their design is established. Everyone usually follows it and the design is often harmless, simply existing to keep balance. Observers have inklings of something guiding their world, and observers are personally chosen by Fate's Authority in most cases. They are not without quarrel, they have been known to disagree with each other's decisions over the designs of the worlds and those who have met them in person would tell you they are pretty much human as it gets, but overly obsessed with control and power. Known Members There are five members of Fate's authority, they all call themselves the pentagon of fate; Their souls all resembling the following: Positive Energy, Negative Energy, Control, Time, and Balance. Together its believed to keep the designs fair and balanced, resembling the equilibrium mechanism. *???: The current leader of Fate's Authority, everything about him is enigmatic. He is the barer of Order/Control who controls the direction of karma in relative prosperity and keeps it from falling to far in one direction. He and Ophion have never seen eye to eye. He is the one who spoke with Asuva before his decision to go against fate once more. *Ophion: Known as the one who wields fate like a chain, and the barer of Negativity. He was always considered the most demented and even malicious of the group. The designs he seeks are ones of absolute control and corruption, he has always looked down on humanity. He believes fate is absolute, and unchangeable unless by his own hand. He is negativity in every sense and believes that balance is pointless, he wants everything to tip towards that reality with no opposite. He tried to go against the others by making the Azure, but ended up failing in the end of things. *???: The barer of Fate in Positivism, ensuring that Negativity never grow to powerful. *???: The barer of Fate in Time, ensuring that mistakes are ironed out in the time stream so their designs go as intended. *???: The Barer of Fate in Balance, ensuring that Control never grow to powerful. The soul purpose of her is to act as guardian to the Equilibrium. She's since been missing as of Awakened Origins. Category:ZeroXEbony Category:Groups/Organizations